A Raging Storm
by Thewarriorcats4life
Summary: StormClan was forced to leave their home in the Southern sector of clans. When they finally found where they now call home, they thought that would be the end, but they were wrong. Four kits are born to the deputy's mate, and one will rise, while one will fall. The others, where will they go in the mist of chaos?
1. Alligences

StormClan

_Leader_ - **Beestar** - Cream tom with black stripes on his tail (mate to: **Jadepelt**)

_Deputy_ - **Wildfur** - Cream tom / Brother to** Beestar** (Mate to: **Cinderleg**)

_Medicine cat_: **Featherwish** - Young gray-white she cat with amber eyes (apprentice: **Ravenpaw**)

* * *

_Warriors_

**Heatherheart** - light brown (carmel color) she cat with tabby markings (Mate to: **Sagetail**)

**Sagetail** - White tom with red-orange ears (Mate to: **Heatherheart**)

**Shadowfang** - Black tom with red eyes (FORMER mate to: **Crystalheart**)

**Echoflight** - Calico she cat

**Duststorm** - dark brown tom

**Brownclaw** Brown tom (obviously) with smoky gray eyes

**Rubbleclaw** - Light gray tom with white paws

**Blizzardwing** - Pure white she cat

**Aspentail** - White she cat with a calico marked tail

**Adderfang** - gray tom, sister to **Featherwish** and mentor to **Sweetpaw**

**Sandyblaze** - sandy colored tan tom and mentor to **Coalpaw **(mate to: **Cloverleaf**)

**Rowanflight** - Dark red tom with bright green eyes and mentor to **Smallpaw** (Mate to: **Leopardstrike**)

**Leopardstrike** - Leopard patterned she cat (Mate to: **Rowanflight**)

**Blossomheart** - Tabby orange she cat

**Icewing** - Pure white she cat

**Pedaldust** - large golden she cat

**Jadepelt** - Calico she cat (Mate to: **Beestar**)

**Crystalheart** - silver tabby she cat

**Mintstripe** - Long furred tortoiseshell tom

**Strongclaw** - Lithe jet black tom with tan markings on right eye

* * *

_Apprentices_

**Sweetpaw** - white she cat with black tabby stripes

**Coalpaw** - Jet black she cat with amber eyes

**Smallpaw** - Jet black tom (not related to **Coalpaw**)

**Darkpaw** - Dark tan she cat

**Ravenpaw** - dark gray tom, medicine cat apprentice

* * *

_Queens_

**Lightningsrike**- Beautiful light brown she cat (Mother to** Strongclaw's** kits, **Shinekit** - Identical to her mother, but with one green and one blue eye - and **Riverkit** - Dark gray tom with chesnut eyes)

**Cinderleg** - Lithe gray she cat with darker gray paws, tail tip, and ears (Mother to** Wildfur's** kits, Honeykit, a light brown she cat with tints of orange and hazel eyes, **Badgerkit**, a black tom with white tabby stripes, **Mossykit,** small lithe orange tabby she cat, and **Bluekit**, the light gray tom with black tabby markings)

**Cloverleaf** - Beautiful gray-white she cat (Expecting **Sandyblaze's** kits)

* * *

_Elders_

**Batsong** - lighter brown she cat with hints of orange and chesnut eyes (former deputy and daughter of** Stormstar**)

**Pinefall** - Dark brown tabby tom, very small and lithe (former medicine cat)


	2. Intro

**Basically to sum the entire plot up: Rowanflight and Cloverleaf are Cinderleg's kits, but during a battle including all 4 clans at the time, it was revealed Cinderleg is not their mother. They had been stolen from BreezeClan the night of their birth by an unknown StormClan cat and brought back to be raised by BreezeClan's enemy. Shortly after the battle StormClan was forced to leave their home to prevent another attack provoked by this new found knowledge.**

Some other things may include:

All former leaders (as StormClan was a newer clan - Stormstar, Redstar, *current* Beestar)

Camp - large barn originally inhabited by Raven and Star, who are now Ravenpaw and Darkpaw

Other clans in their new home - RapidClan, MoonlightClan, and BoneClan

Each other clan has two leaders, both with 9 lives (as that sector of StarClan is allowed to do so), two deputies, and two official medicine cats. Keeping in mind each was formed from two clans, there was originally six clans there. StormClan, however, has one of each.

And finally, this story will be told from many pov's and from many different cats. It will say somewhere who it is being told from. (The cats and prolouge will be updated soon!)


	3. Prolouge

**Prolouge - Cinderleg / Cloverleaf**

In the nursery three queens lay tucked away in the farthest bit of camp. Lightningstike tended to her kits, Shinekit and Riverkit, while Cinderleg covered her light gray eyes with her paws. Cloverleaf sat in the front of the den, Rowanflight by her side. "So," he said, meeting her green gaze with his own. "When are they due?" "Half moon in the least." She replied, her mate Sandyblaze coming to mind. He always had a way with the she cats, but settled down with her in the end.

Suddenly, Cinderleg let out a feeble wail of pain. "Is there something wr-" Lightningstrike meowed, tucking her ktis away in a nest and rushing to get over to the other queen. "T-the kits..." Cinderleg rasped quietly, "But their due in another quarter moon!"

_**-Line break to switch stylessss-**_

"Early." Lightningstrike observes. "Rowanflight, go get Featherwish. Cloverleaf, help me get the kits out!" The gray-white she cat pads over and takes Shinekit by the scruff. The she kit lets out a mew of protest, but stops when she notices the other cats in the camp. Shinekit flicks her tail and quickly pounces onto Brownclaw. Riverkit follows her, tackling the senior warrior. "Hey!" Brownclaw coughs to contain a fit of laughter, "Someone help! The mighty warriors have attacked me!" He bats at Shinekit lightly with a sheathed paw. By the time Cloverleaf looks up from the poor old cat, Featherwish and Ravenpaw have already gone into the nursery.

The clan gathers in a close bundle near the nusery, speaking in hushed whispers. Jadepelt is at the front, whimpering and clinging to her mate, Beestar. Jadepelt has been Cinderleg's best friend since kithood, they trained together and raised Jadepelts' kits, Blizzardwing, Rubbleclaw, and Aspentail side by side as Cinderleg raised Rowanflight and Cloverleaf.

Cinderleg gives a final push and the last of the kits comes out. "Congratulations," Ravenpaw licks the last kit a final time and pushes it toward her. "Four healthy kits. Two toms and two she kits." Featherwish pokes her head outside the den and Wildfur races towards her side. "What will we call them?" "You name the toms, I'll name the she cats." Cinderleg decides. Wildfur points to the light gray tom with black tabby markings, "Bluekit." Then shifts his wiry brown gaze to the black one with white stripes down his back and tail. "Badgerkit." Cinderleg nods and begins to stare at the first she kit, her fur a light brown with tints of orange. "She takes after my mom," She observes before mewing: "Honeykit." Then points with her tail to the orange tabby, "and Mossykit."

Beestar stands at the den entrance and yowls so the clan can hear, "Welcome to the clan Bluekit, Badgerkit, Honeykit, and Mossykit!"

**If anyone can figure it out, I started a story about Rowanflight but decided against it because the biggest part was such a long time leap. See y'all in the next update!**


	4. Chapter 1

**Prolouge - Featherwish**

Featherwish wakes up in the middle of a blooming field, roses, lilies, and other various flowers of red, yellow, orange, and purple dot the area around her as a small lithe figure slowly shows itself. "Greetings," He says slowly, "I'm Hawksong by the way. Sorry to be a bit of a suprise but...StormClan ain't done with all these prophecies yet." "Great StarClan what now!" She hisses under her breath but doesn't make a direct comment to the StarClan warrior. "Four cats will answer the call, one will rise while one will fall. Through it all, take a breath, Foes bring you closer to the doors of death." A small wince makes it's way out of her mouth at the last part. More cats could die, all because of this. "You fill find in time what I mean, and be warned not to try and interfere, for they must help themselves." Hawksong starts to fade from the field and the she cat wakes up panting.

Ravenpaw stands above her, a look of understanding on his face. "You saw it too, didn't you?" He meows. Her throat feels tight and contricted, so she nods slowly. "We have to tell Beestar.." Featherwish manages. She clambers out of her nest and pads out the den entrance, the small tom following suit. When Featherwish spots the cream colored tom, a small tail flick makes him stand from his place near an old pile of hay. "Need somethin'?" Beestar asks, still chewing a piece of rabbit. Ravenpaw shoots up before the medicine cat can answer though. "More prophecies." He whispers, only audible to anyone near. The leader nods, padding outside the large barn in which they made a camp. The two young cats follow him out into the vast plains.

He stops abruptly and turns his face toward the sky. "What was is?" Ravenpaw takes a breath and states_, "Four cats will answer the call, one will rise while one will fall. Through it all, take a breath, Foes bring you closer to the doors of death." _"The kits," Featherwish pipes up for the first time. Cinderleg gave birth to four healthy little kits the night before, two toms and two she cats. "But that means.." Beestar interjects, "Her kits are in danger. The cats in the hills. It all makes sense!" He rushes back to camp hurriedly, crashing through foliage as he went.

**Beestar**

He stumbles into camp, bowling over Rubbleclaw as he passes. "Sorry!" The leader calls and leaps up onto Storm Ledge, a small loft used for meetings. "Let all cats old enough to swim meet here under the Storm Ledge for a clan meeting!" Beestar calls frantically. _I won't say anything about the prophecy, _he decides, _but we will negociate with the cats in the hills. _"Cats of StormClan, we are all familiar with the cats up in the hills to our east, and we know they are troublesome. We will not fight them, however, unless they provoke it. I will take.." Beestar pauses and lets out a sigh, "Sweetpaw, Jadepelt, Wildfur, Blizzardwing, Sandyblaze, Heatherheart, and Mintstripe with me. We leave at sundown to speak with them. SPEAK." He repeats himself louder to make sure it was understood.

At sundown, the patrol gathers at the entrance. They, as one, set out to accomplish an unknown task they didn't know about until today. When they reach the hills, they find the cats camped out immidiately. The strongest looking tom, the apparent leader, sits high on a boulder. A lithe tabby she cat sits beside him, her belly swolen with the empty promise of kits. 

**Final switch I promise - Sweetpaw**

Sweetpaw stares at her belly, eyes round with curiousity. She knew about kits, and mating, the usual, but she had often pondered about whether she'd have kits one day or not. _If I love the tom, maybe, _she tells herself. Beestar and the tom exchange a few words, before the tom yells, "Attack!" The clearing quickly bursts into chaos, except for one thing.

The leader tom, he sneaks away. Toward Sweetpaw.

In heartbeats he has the small she cat pinned. Something feels off but she simply twists and turns to free herself. "You're a lovely little she-cat." He whispers in her ear before releasing her. His words ring in her ear like a bullet, "_You're a lovely little she-cat."_


	5. Chapter 2

**Time skip - about 2 moons**

**Chapter 2 - the kits**

A whimper comes from the small gray and white she cat as Cloverleaf prods Lightningstrike awake. Shinekit opens one eye curiously as her mother pushes both of her kits to the end of the nest, and pads to the entrance of the den. "Featherwish!" She calls, and a lithe head pops from the next den over. "Need somethin' darling?" "Cloverleaf.." "OH!" the medicine cat turns around, calls for her apprentice, and gathers the bundles of herbs already by the den. Lightningstrike turns back to see Cinderleg poking her kits awake and ushering them out of the den. Shinekit and Riverkit follow her without question, each of the six total kits whispering "good luck," to the queen laying on her side.

**Nursery**

When Ravenpaw and Featherwish get to them, the group that had gathered around the nursery for the news splits to let them through. Cloverleaf lets out another indifferent hiss of pain but voices no comment as the medicine cat apprentice settles himself behind her to watch the kit. Featherwish sorts through the bundles, tossing one toward the queen without looking up from her work, "Chew and swallow. It'll move you along faster."

**Back to the kits - Up above was just bonus stuff - To clarify, Cinderleg's kits are now 2 moons and Shinekit & Riverkit are 5 moons**

"Lets play Leaders." Riverkit suggests. The kits murmer in agreement and Badgerkit shouts before anyone else, "Badgerstar of StormClan!" Others follow with: "Shinestar of RapidClan." "Bluestar of BoneClan." "Honeystar of MoonlightClan." "Riverstar of BreezeClan." Everyone except Mossykit does, of course. Why would they want to play with her? They never did. The young kit sighed and moved away from the kits, watching from a distance. The battle was just beginning when she feels a tug at her tail as someone steps on it. "Sorry." Smallpaw meows quickly before noticing her, "Hey, why's the deputy's daughter sitting all by her lonesome?" She looks down, answering with a small: "They won't play with me." "Well," He says, looking at the other kits and then back at her. "You can come eat with me and the apprentices." He pads lightly over to the other cats his age without another word.

Mossykit follows the tom silently, holding her breath as she is quickly spotted by the older cats. "What's the kit doing, Smallpaw.." Darkpaw points with her tail to Mossykit, cowering behind the black apprentice. "Oh, her? I invited her. The kits won't let her play with them and I know the feeling." Sweetpaw nods in agreement, remembering the time when they were kits how their father would refuse to say that he had a son, and none of the other kits would let Smallpaw, a kit at the time, play. That went on until Crystalheart spoke out against it, and Shadowfang and Crystalheart stopped being mates. "Well," Coalsong, the newest warrior, says lightly, "Have the rest of this. I won't eat it anyway." Mossykit looks at the remains of the golden fish before taking a halfhearted bite out of the prey. Silence creeps in as the apprentices settle into their meals. Coalpaw finally pipes up, flicking her tail back and forth diligently. "My warrior ceremony is today, Sandyblaze did my assesment earlier." Smallpaw purrs, while Sweetpaw nudges the older apprentice. "Alright, see y'all later." Darkpaw flicks her stubby tail and pads over to Ravenpaw, her brother. "I better go too, Rowanflight wanted to get in some battle training in that den they made up by the leaders den." "Ohhh, cool!" Sweetpaw mutters as her brother whisks away.

"It's just you and me," She sighs. "Why don't we have a quick she cat to she cat talk?" "Oh...uh alright." Mossykit looks down at the hay covered floor. "Don't tell me there isn't any tom in the clan that's just so-" She stops mid sentence to squeal like a kit. "Should there be? Three moons here..." "Oh. Right." The tabby she cat licks her chest hastily before continuing, "Well...I haven't told anyone yet but I like you kit, so...I kinda like Adderfang just a little..." The small orange tabby kit's eyes widen as she mutters, "You have a crush...on your mentor..?" "Yes...no...maybe...I don't know! He just..." The kit shakes her head, sighing, before getting up. "Don't tell him...please. You can sit with us at the ceremony too, if Cinderleg's alright with it." Mossykit flicks her tail to prove she heard the apprentice's offer before racing back to the apprentice den.

When she returns, Cinderleg is cowered by the den entrance, purring contently. "Don't disturb her." She tells Mossykit, "She had a tom. Her and Sandyblaze named him Falconkit." Mossykit peers into the queens nest, and between Cloverleaf and Sandyblaze lays a very small golden tom with one white paw and a white patch on one eye. "He's perfect," the kit purrs, going to Cinderleg's nest and settling between Honeykit and Badgerkit.


	6. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Wildfur

The cream colored deputy watches with interest as his kits play beneath Storm Ledge, Coalpaw's warrior ceremony to be done in a matter of moments. Before Beestar calls though, a muzzle peeks out of the leaders den and the cat hisses, "Can't start yet...I might not have told you something..." Wildfur tips his head, but pads into the de silently and sits next to Cinderleg, across from the leader and his calico mate. "So, you guys know when Pinefall announced that StarClan had given me my lives in my dreams, because we were on the journey. Right?" The three nod and he continues, "Well...I didn't. They only told me a prophecy that Featherwish just recently got. Then Redstar told me it was becausee he wasn't supposed to die, the way StarClan had planned it to happen was for Rubbleclaw to push him out of the way so he wouldn't get hit by the monster, and I wasn't intended to have survived past him."

"What?" Jadepelt's voice is quiet and scratchy. Can't blame her though, now knowing her mate and one of her kits wasn't supposed to live must be hard to comprehend. Beestar shakes his head and calls out of the den, "Let all cats old enough to swim gather beneath Storm Ledge for a clan meeting!" The leader steps outside togive Coalpaw her warrior name, and Wildfur follows.

~~~~~Writing style switch~~~~ P.o.v - Coalpaw

My fur freshly groomed, slicked back and free of grime, I follow my father out to Storm Ledge. He takes a seat beside Leopardstrike, and I sit behind them, close to Sandyblaze. "We have gathered for one of my favorite meetings." Beestar purrs and flicks his tail in my direction, "Coalpaw, step forward." When my name is called, time seems to stop. None of the other cats seem to move their eager gazes off of me. I slowly stand up from my place beside my mentor, padding to the base of where the leader stands.

" I, Beestar, leader of StormClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." He begins loudly, jumping down to meet me when he finishes "Coalpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The clan looks expectantly at me, I gulp and answer "I do, Beestar." loud enough for my clanmates to hear. "And Sandyblaze, is Coalpaw ready?" Sandyblaze nods, letting out a hearty laugh and purring audibly, "She's been ready, Beestar." "Well then," the leader turns back to me. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Coalpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Coalsong. StarClan honors your kindness and warmth, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RapidClan."

The chorus of "Coalsong! Coalsong!" Begins, starting with my parents, my friends, my peers. The cats I know so well shout and yowl my new name to silverpelt. Smallpaw suprises me, rubbing against my side, "How's it feel, no mentor, no elder duty.." "You'll be there in no time." I say, pushing him to the side with a paw. Then I feel a tug at my tail, hear a high pitched squeal, and six kits all pile on my back. "Coalsong!" Mossykit purrs the loudest, Bluekit behind her. Sandyblaze, my former mentor and role model, nudges me, "Your vigil begins at sunset. Eat and get someone to make you a nest. Remember, no talking during your vigil unless it's important."


	7. Updates and explainations Read please

**Sorry for stopping this story for such a long time, I forgot all about this when I was focused on following some other stories!**

_**Too save time in this it's about a while after chapter 3**_

_**Smallpaw has become Smallnight**_

_**Sweetpaw has become Sweetthorn**_

_**Darkpaw has become Darksky**_

_**Ravenpaw has become Ravenflight**_

_**Shinepaw has become Shinecloud**_

_**Riverpaw has become Riversplash**_

Explanations: 

Leadership:  
As mentioned in chapter 3, Beestar was hiding that he only had 1 life. When the tom died, Wildfur was so grief-stricken he stepped down fromh is place, and Rowanflight was voted in. Rowanflight did get his 9 lives, his deputy being Dapplebranch. After he and Leopardstrike depart over what to do with a kit they have to care for, he falls in love with a kittypet turned warrior named Stormpaw in honor of the fact she looks strikingly like the legendary Stormstar.

Rivalry:

The Hill Cats, also known to some StormClan cats as The cats in the hills, are rouges Lightclaw (a BreezeClan tom who followed StormClan to their new home without them knowing) gathered up and this group is now taking food from StormClan. This has caused even more rivalry due to the fact that Sweetthorn's kits (Timberkit and Quaillkit) are his because of a small incident that happened without her consent during a battle...

The apprentices: 

Honeypaw - a side antagonist, she is always at her brother Badgerpaw's side but never treats the cats the same way as he does. Maybe we'll see a change in her if she becomes brave enough? Her mentor is Coalsong. 

Badgerpaw - the main antagonist, he bullies anyone he can. His main targets are Stormpaw, a former kittypet, and his sister Mossypaw. He says in one of his fights with Mossypaw "You shouldn't have been born anyway, it's not like mom and dad wanted a cat as weak and pitiful as you are." This is however caught by his mentor, who happened to be nearby. Mintstripe takes this to the leader and Badgerpaw's punishment is half a moon confined to camp.

Mossypaw - the main protagonist, very weak and small for her age. Badgerpaw torments her for this, as said above. Her mentor is Leopardstrike.

Bluepaw - side protagonist / antagonist, as a kit, he was known for ignoring Mossypaw, but when they became apprentices and Badgerpaw's bullying became worse, Bluepaw stood up for her time and time again. The two have become good friends since then. His mentor is Jadepelt.

Deaths:

Cloverleaf - died giving birth to Falconpaw

Crystalheart - died in battle

Duststorm - died of starvation

Batsong - died of old age

**Promise I'll update, hope all of that helps whats going on.**


	8. Chapter 4

As sunset began to creep in, a russle in the leaves every now and then made them uneasy. As if something or someone was waiting, watching.

When a cat calmly padded through the entrance, as if he knew they would not be a threat, Mossypaw was terrified. She had seen this tom before, Lightclaw was his name, but his presense still sent chills down her back. "Hello," He spoke, that same deep voice she knew to be evil. "What do you want now?" Rowanstar looked up from his fish and stared the tom in the eye. "The kits." Everyone knew what he meant. It was no secret what had happened that fateful battle when Sweetthorn, Sweetpaw then, had challenged him, resulting in the unwanted litter of kits. "Get out, Lightclaw." Another voice came out of the crowd.

It was Sweetthorn, Adderfang guarding the nursery entrance as Runningkit poked his small head out. "You've ruined everything, I lost so much that day, and I will not let you take from this clan. If you _ever_ think these kits will be concidered yours, I'd rather rot in the dark forest before letting them call you 'father'. Adderfang is a better father then you would be and the more you torment my clan for doing nothing, the more chances you loose for us to give the kits up without a fight." Adderfang smirked in the direction of the obviously angry tom.

Something no one expected happened then, "She's right father. You're going to far!" a young white she cat, who looked about 10 moons old, spat. "All you do for these cats is treat the she cats like dirt and send the toms away so they don't 'mess with your plans'. I have more siblings here than there are stars in the sky...Okay maybe thats a bit extreme but you know what I mean!" Lightclaw was clearly shocked, "Hope, you know that's not-" "That's exactly what it is, dad! You know what, find a new 'assistant'. I'd rather be a loner than work with such a horrible excuse for a cat." She sat down quietly, waiting impatiently for them to leave.

Rowanstar had not said a word since then, choosing to keep quiet until he had something to say once Lightclaw had gathered up his cats, spat at the clan, and left. "Hope was your name, correct?" The young she-cat slowly nodded, tilting her head to the side. "Rowanstar," Stormcloud motioned towards Hope as she spoke, "She's too young. There has to be something we can do." He shook his head to his new mate and sighed. "We can't have more mouths to feed, not with half of us already starving just so the younger cats get to eat."

"Wait!" Hope's voice suddenly piped up, causing the leader to jump slightly. "My friends and I, we're top of the line scouters. If I head out now, I can get ahead of Lightclaw's cats, get back and get some of your food. Then I'll leave you in peace." Without waiting for an answer, the young cat sped out of StormClan's camp, racing along the treeline as fast as her small legs could go.

-Hope-

She spotted his patrol almost instantly, they were trying to steal more prey. She watched for a moment before thinking of something to stall the patrol so she could get ahead. Hope slowly pawed at a smooth gray stone and batted it as hard as possible. It soared through the air and hit Lightclaw's main target of having kits, Ruby. Without hestiation the young she-cat set off again, heading towards the hills.

When she got there, Hope stuck her head down one of the holes containing a few she cats each. (Lightclaw refused to have any males besides his son, Ice and Ice's best friend, Fox under the impression that he be the only one allowed to father kits.) "Hope!" Her friend and littermate called. "Floss!" She answered. "No time to explain, gather up your friends and help me carry as much prey out of here as you can."

Floss knew better than to question her, simply thrusting her head back down and calling out, "Flint! Swan!" Two she-cats around her age popped out from the soil, purring at the sight of their friends. "Okay so, we have to steal prey from Lightclaw and bring it to StormClan. Don't ask why, but we have to go now, he'll banish me if I return here after this." The sense of urgency in the young cats voice made it impossible to say no so they set off to the Kill Pile and grabbed whatever they could hold.

Floss, Fint, Swan, and Hope took the prey to StormClan immidiately, excaping Lightclaw's camp through a hole in the camp wall. Rowanstar greeted them warmly, offering a place to sleep for the night without hestitation. Hope looked at the trio for a moment before accepting, seating herself in the hay. A blur flashed by two more tumbled in after. "Runningstar!" A small tom yowled, "You'll never get away with this!"

"Already have," Runningkit replied with a smirk, stopping in his tracks right in front of Hope. "I have a guard!" The she-cat chuckled, looking up as the last kit stopped by her brother. "Quaillstar." The second kit nodded to her. "Timberclaw." She meowed, her tail swaying back and forth over the ground. Hope closed her eyes, laid down on the hay and fell asleep to the kits chatter. For once, she slept without the fear that her fther would give her another scar. No brother to put her down, and most of all, she was safe. Hope trusted these cats and was going to protect them no matter what.


End file.
